


The reveal that happened

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Our Happy Little Life [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Marichat, they’re about 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Marinette prepares for their weekly movie night when Chat knocks on her door. A marathon later and things go in a new direction as things are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reveal from Everyday Moments. Enjoy :)
> 
> Rated Teen just in case..

There was a knock from above. Marinette looked up as she put down the blankets on top of the mountain of pillows that lay on the floor. She could see a pair of green eyes shining in the darkness behind the ceiling window. Her kitty had arrived. 

As soon as she opened the hatch he swooped in and swept himself up in her bed covers, only nose and eyes showing. “Princess! It’s fur-eezing outside!” Giggling at the adorable sight, Marinette closed the hatch to prevent any more heat from escaping. “Lucky for you, I‘ve got hot chocolate and croissants waiting downstairs.” His head popped out of the covers to places a kiss on her forehead. “You’re the best Mari!” Cheeks warming, she climbed down the ladder to plop down among the pillows on the floor, opening her laptop to start tonight’s movie. Nope she was not going to admit how her heart fluttered from feeling his lips on her. Nope she would not admit to checking out his backside as he climbed down to join her. And she was absolutely not going to admit to smelling him... _Wow he smells good_.

“So Princess, what are we watching tonight?” Chat has sat down next to her and was already chewing on a golden croissant, savoring every bite of the flaky pastry. _How does he smell so good._ She thought, leaning towards him. “Princess..?” Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts, as Chat looked at her with his head tilted to the side with questioning eyes. Cheeks warming again, she turned the laptop so he could see the screen. “The Phantom Menace? Cool, I haven’t watched that one in a while. But isn’t the other Star Wars movies better?” She winked as she clicked play on the screen. “Yeah, but if you’re watching them all it’s best to star at the beginning.” A wide grin spread across his face. “A Star Wars marathon? YES!” He threw his arms around her in a quick hug. “I’ve always wanted to have one with a friend!” Marinette frowned slightly when a small part of her heart complained over his choice of words but she pushed it away remembering her crush on a different blond, green-eyed boy. 

Well into the fourth movie Marinette was staring to nod off while Chat was already sound asleep on her shoulder. She reached out, careful not to disturb her kitty, and closed the lid on her laptop. It had been fun to watch Star Wars with Chat, quoting the lines before they were spoken, commenting on how ridiculous Jar-Jar was and laughing at Anakin’s seriousness. Not to mention the never-ending puns and jokes that had spilled out of her partners mouth. She groaned just remembering some of them. He was lucky she enjoyed his company so much, otherwise his puns would get him ported from her loft.

Chat mumbled something in his sleep, shifting slightly nuzzling her neck. Before she had time to register the embarrassing position, green light filled the room. Instantly she was wide awake and panicking. _Oh no! His transformation wore off! What do I do? His lips are against my neck. Aww, that feels good... Wait! No, no, think of Adrien. Wait! No!! Don’t think of Adrien pressing his lips against my neck. Abort! Not the time! Although.._ Her train of thought was cut short by a loud laughter next to Chat-not-Chat. Luckily his face was covered by his blond mane so she sneaked a peek towards the sound, finding a small black cat busy rolling around midair, laughing. ”Eh.. Hi?” The kwami rightened himself, still snickering, and flew in front of her face. “Ladybug I presume. Name’s Plagg.” Marinette could feel her jaw drop. He knew who she was! Then she remembered the time that had been stuck in a box and forced to detransform. Of course Chat’s kwami would’ve seen her without the mask. “Ehm, hi Plagg. Why did you drop his transformation?” She asked puzzled. “He called it off himself. In. His. Sleep.” The kwami’s eyes scrunched up as he started laughing again.

Suddenly she felt Chat stir next to her. “Princess? What happened to the movie?” Before she could tell him not to move she found herself looking into his soft, sleepy eyes. The same green eyes she’d been dreaming of for years. The loud high-pitched shriek that followed was totally not her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up from sleeping on Marinette’s shoulder. He’s met with a very surprised girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2. Sorry that it’s kind of short but I wanted to add a little of Adrien’s perspective to the story. Hope you enjoy :)

Something was tickling Adrien’s nose. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself deeply nuzzled into Marinette’s neck. Still half asleep he snuggled closer and breathed in her scent. _She smells like croissants and spring._ His favorites. 

A laughter caught his attention. Was there this kind of high pitched laughter in A New Hope? His eyes wandered to the laptop, noticing it was closed. “Princess? What happened to the movie?” Frowning, Adrien sat up only to meet her eyes, blown wide from surprise. Before he could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong she started screaming.

——————

“Breathe, Marinette. Breathe.” Adrien rubbed his hands slowly up and down her arms, helping her calm down. She was finally sitting down again from pacing the room alternating between mumbling to herself between sobs and, completely silent, gesturing wildly at him. Adrien didn’t know if he should be worried or start laughing; she was so cute when frazzled. Though, couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut. Was she disappointed that it was him? Their civilian relationship was better now after a few years of friendship, but maybe she still had dislike for him like when they were younger?

Finally calm enough, she took a deep breath and quietly mumbled something. “What was that, Marinette?” Adrien leaned closer to hear what she was saying. She looked up at him with tears in her glittering eyes and a wide grin on her lips. “It’s you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had some extra time tonight so here we are..
> 
> I was planning on making this longer but it felt right to stop where it ends. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this little reveal fic :)

Ok, so she had kind of freaked out. A lot. But it was within her right to do so. It’s not like there’s a guide on How To React When Finding Out Your Crush And The Love of Your Life Is The Same Person. She closed her eyes and focused on him rubbing her arms. It was very nice, soothing. She started humming softly, trying to organize her thoughts. _Ok, Marinette. You love Adrien. Also, you kind of have a crush on your partner though you’ve never admitted it to yourself. Now you know they are the same person. But they are so unlike each other? Wait.. no Adrien’s polite and a sweetheart, but Chat can also be when he wants to. On the other hand Chat is always showing off and cracking bad jokes. Adrien never does that. Does he? I think I’ve heard him tell some pretty bad jokes to Nino before. And he can be pretty silly when playing video games and now that I think about it, their laughs are the same. The same laugh that I fell in love with the first time I met him, well Adrien him..._

Marinette took a deep breath and looked up at the boy sitting in front of her. How on earth could she be so lucky to have such a wonderful person as her crush, partner and best friend? Tears prickled her eyes and a smile grew on her face. “It’s you.” 

She let out a happy laugh and tackled Adrien in a hug. He let out a surprised yelp as they fell on top of the pillows, she on top of him. She buried her face in his shoulder as she laughed at her own blindness and stupidity for not realizing it before. Marinette leaned back only to see him laying underneath her, flustered and not sure what to do. She quickly decided she like that look and wanted to see more. Slowly she closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a soft kiss. She could feel him stiffen slightly before letting out a small content sigh and melting into the kiss. She smiled into his lips as his hands searched their way up her back to hold her closer. She didn’t mind. 

Suddenly there was a noise distracting her. Her eyes flew open and she dropped the kiss, looking questionably at the boy beneath her. “Kitty.. Are you purring?” Adrien looked away, mortified. “No..?” She burst out laughing. “You totally were!” Wiping tears from her eyes, she forced herself to stop laughing. Her poor kitty looked like he wanted to disappear through the floor. “So I guess the cat’s out of the bag now huh.” He sent her a crooked smile as she rolled her eyes. “Really? A pun?“ His smile changed as a sly grin overtook him. “I think you like my puns Princess, love them even.” “In your dreams, Kitty.” “Then why did you kiss me and are still sitting on top of me?” A shit eating grin was now donning his lips. Realizing her position, she quickly scrambled off him, all previous confidence lost as her cheeks burned hot. 

Adrien chuckled as he pulled himself up. “I guess I can assume you’re not disappointed that it’s me then?” Now it was Marinette’s turn to look surprised. “Disappointed? Why would I be?“ He looked sheepish as he scratched his neck. “Well, you’ve always had difficult talking to me and though we get along better nowadays I was afraid you still disliked me somehow like before...” He trailed off as he met Marinette’s blank stare. Then she slapped her palm on her forehead and dragged her hand over her face, looking at him with disbelief. “You thought I didn’t like you?!” _I’ve only been crushing on you for a couple of years, even stalked you for a while in the beginning.. not that he needs to know that._ She took his head between her hands. “Adrien. Kitty. Listen very carefully. You are amazing, both in and out of the suit. You’re selfless, always ready to help others. You’re sense of humor may be an.. acquired taste, but you never stop to amaze me with your positivity and bright smiles. And even though your life is hard with you father being the dick he is..” A snort from her Kitty cut her off. “Well He is ok. But even so, you still love him and do everything you can to please him. Where you get all that patience is beyond me. You are simply amazing, Adrien. I could never be disappointed in you. Definitely not that you are Chat Noir and the guy I’ve been crushing on from both sides of the mask.” The last sentence was barely a whisper but judging by how his eyes widened he must have head it anyway. Her cheeks were red again but she didn’t care. She had finally said it! 

As she let her hands fall, he caught them in his own. “Marinette.. you... you like me?” A glimmer of hope shined in his eyes, making her tremble a little as she answered. “Y-yes..” A wide grin grew on his face as he said. “Paw-some.” Earning a groan from her before continuing. “Because I like you too.” The groan changed into a squeak as he threw his arms around he kissing her once again. This time however she ended up underneath, not that she minded. 

——————  
After making out for quite some time they migrated up to her bed and laid down next to each other, hands entwined between them. Both were severely flushed and slightly out of breath, but also beaming with joy. Then a shadow passed over Adrien’s face and Marinette asked what was wrong. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “Well Princess, the thing is, I really really like you. But to be honest I still have feelings for Ladybug as well. I’ve been trying to get over her since she’s obviously not interested but I can’t seem to stop loving her.” He sighed again. “And it wouldn’t be fair to you when I have these unresolved feelings for someone else.”

While Adrien wrestled with his guilt, Marinette once again couldn’t believe her luck. This amazing boy liked both sides of her! She captured his mumbling mouth in a quick kiss and bopped his nose. “Actually, _Chaton_ , I might have a solution to your problem.” Confusion was written all over his face as she giggled. “Tikki, spots on!” 

The loud high-pitched shriek that followed was totally not Adrien’s fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
